Battle in Bellwood
Background After five years of being stranded in space because of his nemesis Danny Phantom, Vlad Masters finally returned to Earth. After arriving Vlad first goes into his now abandoned looking mansion before briefly reminising on the accident that took place 25 years prior to these events that gave him his abilities. While in his mansion he was approached by Eon, and recruited into The Alliance. In order to retrieve information from the Orion-Cygnus Plumber Base important to his plan, Vlad was sent to draw the Plumbers attention, by attacking Bellwood. Battle The battle begins after Lula informs Ben of a security threat, Ben then tells Lula that he and Danny will go and check it out. Danny then responds in confusion saying "We will" to which Ben responds "This is your chance, dude. You ready to go ghost again?", this shows Ben and Danny's growing friendship. When Lula says she's coming with them Ben tells her not to as he doesn't want any harm to come of her if the threat is more serious than he anticipates. Ben and Danny are then teleported outside of the Max's Plumbing building using Teleporter A where they are immediately greeted by Vlad Plasmius, to Danny's surprise. Danny then says to Ben "Vlad's back. Guess I am back in the game." But then Vlad throws a device at Danny which temporarily disables him. Once he is incapacitated, Vlad takes an interest in the Omnitrix. Vlad then lifts the Ben into the air by his left arm (which he wears the Omnitrix on) and they exchange a few insults before Ben kicks Vlad in the jaw to break free of his grip and enable him to use the Omnitrix. Once free Ben then transforms into Slingshot (first appearance) so that he can sling himself back towards Vlad, he then transforms again into Four Arms and holds out his fist hoping to punch Vlad as he is propelled towards him. However, Vlad blocks this attack to which Ben remarks that Vlad is stronger than he looks. At this point in the battle Danny manages to compose himself enough to go ghost again. Danny then uses his Ecto Energy ability to fire Ghost Rays from his fists towards Vlad (this shows growth in Danny's powers in the last five years as he could previously only fire ghost rays from his finger tips). Vlad, however, easily reflects the Ghost Rays using his Energy Construction ability to conjure up a Ghost Shield. Danny then does the same as his Ghost Rays reflect back at him. Vlad then breaks Danny's shield and the two begin to battle up close. Danny then projects an Ecto Energy attack from his eyes right into Vlad's face and then the two have a short exchange where Danny asks Vlad how got to Bellwood and then follows it up by asking how he's still alive in the first place. Vlad then refuses to answer his questions at that moment in time and suggests they continue their fight. Danny then remarks about how they sent scouts to find Vlad and how they weren't successful. Vlad notices Danny's temper rising and tells him that they're more alike then he thinks. This angers Danny and in response he activates his Phantom Flame ability and tells Vlad he will never be like him. Danny then flies at Vlad and they crash through a Dunder Mifflin Paper Company building and into Bellwood Park. Vlad then sarcastically asks Danny if he calls his new power the Phantom Flame, Danny replies with "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Vlad then uses his Ghostly Wail on Danny but Ben, transformed into Slampeed, grabs Danny and avoids the attack. Danny then asks Vlad how he learned the Ghostly Wail and Vlad responds telling him that he spent his five years alone in space improving all of his abilities and teaching himself new ones. Vlad then screams "Five Years!" while letting out a Ghostly Wail even more powerful than the last, as Danny blocks it with his Ghost Shield while Slampeed uses his kinetic speed and jumps into the air slamming right into Vlad's back and releasing a Kinetic Shockwave that sends Vlad flying through the air. Danny then zooms up and as Vlad gets closer and closer Danny uses his Energy Strike and swings a punch that connects with Vlad's jaw stopping him in mid air. Ben then changes from Slampeed to Chromastone as Danny and Vlad continue their aerial brawl. Vlad sees Chromastone in the corner of his eye and immediately throws up his Ghost Shield to block Danny while he used his Ghost Stinger ability and shoots it directly at Chromastone who ties to absorb it using his Energy Absorption Ability but fails passing out and turning back into Ben and now falling towards the ground. Danny screams "Ben!" and quickly pulls Vlad's cape over his face to distract him and then uses his Cryokinesis to freeze him. Danny then puts his belt on Vlad and activates the Spectre Deflector to trap him while he saves Ben. Danny catches Ben mere inches before he hits the ground and Ben exclaims "Nice reflexes." Ben then asks Danny what he was hit with explaining that Chromastone should have been able to deflect it. Danny then tells Ben that it is called Ecto-Energy and that it's what all ghost powers come from and Ben tells him that it doesn't match anything in his files. At this moment Vlad breaks out of the ice that Danny trapped him in and takes off his cape to avoid being blinded again. Danny's Spectre Detector belt activates trapping Vlad temporarily. Danny asks Ben if he has any ideas as he knows the belt won't hold Vlad for long, Ben replies telling Danny he has an alien that might do the trick. However, Ben expresses concern that he doesn't want to underestimate Vlad again, so to be safe he says he going to run ahead and clear the civilians. Then Ben transforms into XLR8 and quickly places an earpiece in Danny's ear while he zooms off, then through the earpiece Ben tells Danny that there's open terrain outside of town and that he wants Danny to buy him some time and to signal him when there's an opening. Vlad then projects one of his clones as a Shadow that can pass through energy which Vlad himself cannot. The Shadow then reaches into the Ghost Deflecting Bubble being produced by Danny's belt and rips it off of Vlad, freeing him from the bubble. Vlad then shoots Ghost Rays from his eyes directly at Danny but Danny manages to dodge it and flies up towards Vlad who then flies away. Danny then chases Vlad through the city both firing Ghost Rays at each other while doing so. The two then fly straight for each other. As they fly into each other Danny says angrily "Five years away and the first thing you do is terrorize a city? You haven't changed at all." Vlad then tells Danny that he is not a one-track minded fool driven solely by villainy and that Danny has a lot to learn about him. Danny then retorts by saying he would have used the word 'fruit loop'. Vlad then kicks Danny through the air and fires an Energy Strike at him. Danny avoids this by turning Intangible but it continues on slicing the top of a re-purposed Highbreed Weather Tower off which begins to fall. Danny then uses his Pyrokinesis to shoot a ball of Ectoplasmic Fire at Vlad before flying off to save civilians from the falling weather tower. Danny freezes it between two buildings using his Cryokinesis and then falls over in exhaustion but is caught by a citizen, the citizen then says to Danny "You saved my life. Thank you Ben." Danny then tries to tell him he isn't Ben but us uninterrupted by a crowd of civilians all wondering if Danny is a new Alien Transformation that Ben has unlocked. XLR8 then speeds past and stops on the top of a building and tells Danny to focus. Danny says he's sorry and tells Ben he's a little drained. Ben then tells Danny that he is fighting blindly and that he needs to study his opponent as Vlad grabs Danny by the feet and pulls him through the ground into the sewer Danny responds saying easier said than done. While Danny is dodging attacks from Vlad Ben tells him that Vlad relies heavily on defense and strategy, manipulating the fight to his favor so he doesn't have to try. Danny then has an idea of how to take Vlad's defense away from him, saying that he has to time it right. Danny's belt lift up from the ground and fly to Danny while it transforms into a sword. Danny then flies up through the ground while being chased by Vlad, Danny quickly shoots a Ghost Ray down towards Vlad while he grabs his belt which has now fully transformed into a sword. Danny then charges the sword with Ecto-Energy and uses it to cut through Vlad's Ghost Shield before using his Ghostly Wail which slams Vlad forcefully into the ground. Vlad then surrounds himself with a Ghost Shield while he gets himself back up but Danny flies into it plunging the sword right through Vlad's Ghost Shield and slicing him down his back. Vlad then remarks how fascinating it is that Danny has filtered his powers into an energy compressor. Danny then says "Not so easy when you're not in control of the battle." But Vlad replies saying "Oh please. I only need time, dear boy. You've got - what, two, maybe three minutes left before you drain yourself?" Then Vlad attacks Danny punching him square in the jaw making Danny drop the sword and fall to his knees. Danny tells Ben that he and Vlad are in the spot and that he can no longer hold Vlad off. Vlad then says to Danny that he expected more from him by now but he's weaker than the last time they met. Vlad kicks Danny in the jaw and says "Don't tell me you've given up on your heroics to bum around with your idiotic father." Danny responds telling him that his father is not an idiot and that if it wasn't for him then neither he or Vlad would even have their powers. Vlad then taunts Danny about how his father almost killed him and then Vlad's fists begin to glow with Ecto-Energy as he threatens Danny saying "You and I are only half-ghosts. It would be a shame to leave your fathers work... unfinished. Wouldn't you say?" Ben has transformed into Gravattack and was now holding Vlad in mid air, to Vlad's confusion. Ben then tells Vlad that he can't phase through gravity before slamming Vlad straight into the ground creating a crater upon impact. Danny then changes back into his human form and asks Ben how long he can hold Vlad and Ben replies "Long enough. He's all yours." Danny then begins talking with his speech getting slower and slower with every word until he stops mid sentence. "Alright, first question, how did you..." Vlad stands up. "I'm free? How?" It is revealed that time has been frozen as Eon responds by telling Vlad that gravity does not exist outside of time and asks him how his reunion was. Vlad tells Eon that his suit was torn. Eon opens up a portal and says "We'll get you a new one. Come. We have a meeting with our associates." As they disappear into the portal time unfreezes and Danny finishes his sentence "... get to this dimension? Wait, huh?" Both Ben and Danny are equally confused and how no idea where Vlad has disappeared to. Danny says "What the hell, Ben!? You said you had him!!" Ben tells Danny that Vlad is his villain and the says "How could I know he can break physics?!" Danny tells Ben that Vlad cannot do that and they come to the conclusion that something else helped Vlad escaped. Ben tells Danny that whatever the Battle with Vlad meant and whatever it was that helped him escape, they can handle it. Ben and Danny then fist bump and both the chapter and the battle end. Aftermath Category:Event Category:Ben 10 Universe